


Strip Poker

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kirk Loses His Shirt, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite my assertions that Sulu is perfect in every way, I know he can't be good at <i>everything</i>. This is the one where Sulu really sucks at poker, Gaila and Janice are card sharks, and Kirk loses his shirt, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



Shipwide shore leave was a magical time … except for the skeleton crew that had to remain on board.

Among this leave's lucky few were the captain himself, Sulu, Gaila, and Janice. They shared dinner, letting themselves play a little fast and loose with the replicator and indulging in all of their favorites. Despite their best efforts, however, it was a depressing evening.

Janice poked at her hair, which was still impossibly perfect and probably breaking several laws of physics, and muttered that she was bored.

"So let's do something," suggested Kirk and they all rolled their eyes.

" _Something_. Why didn't we think of that?" Janice retorted.

"You're the captain, so why don't you come up with something, _sir_?" suggested Sulu, rolling his eyes at Kirk.

"Fine! The captain says let's play poker."

Janice's eyes lit up and Gaila nodded.

"Yes, poker. That sounds fine." Gaila's wide, innocent eyes were betrayed by the smirk playing at her mouth.

Sulu groaned. "Great. Am I playing against three chard sharks then? Should I just fold automatically or do I get some sort of alternative scoring so I can keep up?"

"You'll do fine, Sulu!" Kirk said, slapping him on the back and looking delighted to have an opportunity to beat his best friend, who had been kicking his ass in sparring and sword fighting lessons for the past few months. "Remember, there is no such thing as a no-win hand in poker."

"What? That's the stupidest thing you've ever said. There are so many … whatever, fine. I'm in but I am not wasting money on this debacle. Let's make it more interesting."

Three pairs of excited, shrewd eyes fixated on him.

"Umm …" Sulu scrambled for an alternative.

"Strip poker!" announced Gaila. "That makes things a bit fairer, don't you think?"

"Not to mention more interesting," said Janice, eyeing the captain without even trying to hide her interest.

Kirk produced a deck of cards, shuffled them expertly, tossing in some extravagant flourishes to impress, and dealt the first hand.

An hour later, Kirk was barefoot and shirtless. Janice was wearing Kirk's gold shirt like a cape, both of his boots standing like sentries at either side of her. She had lost all of one boot herself and was cleaning up nicely.

Gaila had relinquished both boots and sat with her long, green legs out in front of her, wiggling her toes and distracting Kirk, which was making Janice even more vicious in her playing.

Sulu was completely bare save his snug, black undershorts, and he was trying his best to maintain a brave front.

Janice threw down three jacks and they all groaned, except Gaila who had wisely folded early that hand. Kirk stood to shimmy out of his pants, and a gloating Janice snatched them up, smirking at Kirk, who seemed unaffected by his lack of clothing.

"Your turn, Sulu!" he exclaimed.

Sulu looked around, his face flushing. Kirk and Janice watched him expectantly but Gaila gave him a sympathetic smile. Grasping at straws, he made one last ditch effort to save himself.

"Hey, Gaila?" he asked. "Can I borrow your bra?"  



End file.
